


From Ancient Grudge

by judithandronicus



Series: Olive's Marvel Bingo Fills [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Embedded Images, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mood Board, Shakespeare Quotations, Stucky Bingo 2020, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: MOODBOARD Art PostFrom forth the ancient grudge between the houses of SHIELD and HYDRA comes the tragic and short-lived romance of our heroes. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes want to be together, but the feud between SHIELD and HYDRA proves to be too great an obstacle even for their love. Rated Teen for the suicide plot of RJ.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Olive's Marvel Bingo Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	From Ancient Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever bingo fill doing something other than a fic, and my first fill for @stuckybingo2020! It’s a Romeo and Juliet AU moodboard, which, ya know, is sad by default, so I’m sorry for that.
> 
> Card number: 043  
> Square filled: B3 (Romeo and Juliet AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: From Ancient Grudge  
> Creator: Doc Olive  
> Card number: 043  
> Tumblr Link: [Here](https://marketplacehearteater.tumblr.com/post/623912701357342720/title-from-ancient-grudge-creator-doc-olive)  
> Square filled: B3  
> Rating: Teen  
> Archive warnings: Implied suicide (Major Character Death)  
> Major tags: Unhappy ending, tragedy, Shakespeare AU  
> Summary: From forth the ancient grudge between the houses of SHIELD and HYDRA comes the tragic and short-lived romance of our heroes. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes want to be together, but the feud between SHIELD and HYDRA proves to be too great an obstacle even for their love.  
> Word count: 31, because it’s a moodboard


End file.
